


True Love in a Palm Reading

by Aria_Lerendeair



Series: Aria's SH Bingo Fics 2019-2020 [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Bad Flirting, Biting, Blowjobs, First Meetings, Flirting, Flirting via palm reading, Flirty Alec Lightwood, Frottage, Happily Ever After, M/M, Making Out, Marking, Meet-Cute, Palm Reading, Proposals, Seduction via palm reading, Shy Magnus Bane, Soft Kisses, handjobs, oH GOD THEY'RE SO CUTE HELP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:21:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21528982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria_Lerendeair/pseuds/Aria_Lerendeair
Summary: Magnus managed to get Clary safely through the Portal and to her world.  It is of course, at that moment, that Alexander Lightwood finds him once again, and Magnus finds himself captivated in more ways than one.
Relationships: Alternate Magnus Bane/Alternate Alec Lightwood (Shadowhunters: This World Inverted), Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Aria's SH Bingo Fics 2019-2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1595839
Comments: 60
Kudos: 642
Collections: Favorite Malec Stories, SHBingo





	True Love in a Palm Reading

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my "The World Inverted" bingo square!! 
> 
> These are the most adorable fuckers on the goddamn planet, seriously.

Magnus sighed in relief as the portal closed behind Clary and he was able to relax, leaning against one of the decorated walls of the Institute. His magic was still singing through his veins, at the pull of power he'd made of it, but it was a good burn, one he hadn't felt in far too long. He turned back towards the party and looked around, reminding himself that he still had to get out of here and get home before he could start to relax properly. It would be nice to not have to think or panic about anything for a few hours. Maybe even enjoy a- 

"There you are!" 

Magnus' head snapped up and his eyes widened at the sight of the man, who Clary had told him was named Alec, and flushed. "Oh, ah, I'm sorry-" 

"You know," Alec said, stepping forward. "Vouching for you, then you disappearing on me doesn't leave a good impression." 

Magnus winced and sighed. He'd made a lot of mistakes in the past couple of days, and this was simply one that he could add to the list. "Yes, well, don't worry, I'll be getting out of your hair now." 

"Well that's just silly," Alec said, looping his arm in the handsome stranger’s. "You absolutely must have a drink first. I mean, I go to all the trouble designing this party, I'm not about to have you leave without sampling at least some of my handiwork!" 

Against his will, Magnus found himself smiling as he was lead to the drinks table. "You designed the party?" 

"Yes!" Alec said, lighting up with a grin. "The theme, the decorations, the celebration had to be perfect, of course, and I've been working for weeks now to make sure it's everything it needed to be. What do you think of it?" 

Now that he wasn't rushing to get Clary home and back to her dimension, Magnus let himself take in the decorations that were surrounding the both of them, and how it did feel like more than he expected. It almost reminded him of the Seelie realms, years and years ago. 

"It reminds me of a fairy tale," Magnus told him honestly, smiling. 

Alec grinned. "It does? Perfect! Obviously, the Alice in Wonderland theme is fairy tale-esque and if I've achieved that, then I've succeeded!" 

Magnus couldn't help an answering smile in the face of that exuberance because he was just so damn happy about the party and everything that he had managed to accomplish. "I'm sorry that I ran off on you." 

"Well," Alec said, huffing happily as they made it to the refreshments table, taking two teacups and pouring them some of the punch. "You can make it up to me by introducing yourself. I can't keep calling you handsome stranger in my mind." 

Magnus flushed and stared at Alec with wide eyes, even as he was shot a teasing smile. He cleared his throat. "Magnus. Magnus Bane." 

Alec pouted and sighed. "Did you have to have a James Bond name? Beautiful name to go with a beautiful stranger, so of course you did." 

Magnus coughed and blinked in surprise at the comment and waited for the taller man to introduce himself back. "And you...?" 

"Oh, how rude of me," Alec said, putting both the teacups down for a moment. He held out his hand. "Alexander, though you can call me Alec, if you want. Alexander Lightwood." 

Magnus shook Alec's hand and wondered if he was imagining the spark of magic that leapt from his fingers and into Alec's hand. He must have been. His magic hadn't responded to anyone like that in years and it certainly wasn't about to start now. 

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Alexander," he offered, taking the teacup from him, and taking a sip of the punch. 

"Likewise, Magnus," Alec said, holding out his teacup for a toast. "Promise not to run away on me again?" 

Magnus found himself biting down a smile and a laugh, but agreed. "I think I can manage to do that." He clinked their cups together and took a sip, frowning when he couldn't easily get a finger through the loop on the teacup handle. 

Alec smiled and sipped the drink, waiting for the verdict from Magnus, watching as his eyes darted around the party again. "Like it?" 

"It's delicious," Magnus managed, looking down at it. "Only one problem." 

Alec raised both of his eyebrows at the mention of a problem. "Oh?" 

Magnus held up the teacup closer to eye level for them both and illustrated the problem with easily holding the cup. "The teacups are a bit small." 

Whatever he was expecting Alec to say in response was completely knocked to the side by the full bodied and loud laugh that escaped him. Magnus felt his breath catch and his magic leap under his skin at the sight of it. Alexander was  _ beautiful _ , his smile wide and carefree, his eyes sparkling. 

"I couldn't agree more," Alec said, holding out his cup. "Why do you think I'm holding it this way?" 

Magnus let his eyes drop to Alec's fingers and he swallowed, because now that he was looking, now that he was thinking about it, he could see just how long and dexterous Alec's fingers were and how small the teacup looked in his hands. He flushed and looked away from his hands, finishing the drink for sake of something to do. 

"Well," Alec said, shifting to stand side by side with Magnus, surveying the party. "You know what I do, Magnus, so why don't you tell me how you wile away the hours?" 

Magnus glanced over at Alec and was surprised to find himself meeting curious hazel eyes. Alec was still looking directly at him and he tugged his eyes away for a moment, taking a deep breath, readying himself for the jokes and mockery he knew was coming with this answer. "I'm a fortune teller." 

Alec raised both of his eyebrows. "Oh? Are you any good?" 

The unusual question made Magnus blink and he turned back to Alec. "Excuse me?" 

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to insult you," Alec said, his face immediately falling in apology. "That was horribly rude of me, of course you are. What do you prefer as your medium? Tarot? Palm reading?" 

Magnus blinked again, because there wasn't any of the usual underlying sarcasm that came with those types of questions. Alec sounded...genuinely interested in his answer. "I'm sorry. You caught me off guard. I'd like to think I'm good most of the time." 

Alec grinned a bit, his eyes twinkling. "Well, I'm glad I didn't upset you by asking that. I'm sure you're far better than you give yourself credit for." 

Flushing under the compliment, Magnus reminded himself that he was centuries old and a little bit of harmless flirting wasn't going to hurt him. He used to be good at this, even. "Maybe," he said, smiling at Alec. 

"Well then," Alec said, putting down his finished teacup, as well as Magnus'. "What is your medium of choice?" 

"Tarot and palm reading, usually," Magnus said, glancing down at Alec's hands again, watching them flex. "Far easier, and, of course, more reliable," he added, winking at Alec. To his surprise, Alec looked almost... _ charmed _ by his horrible flirting. 

"Only one thing to do now, then," Alec said, grinning and taking Magnus' arm again, leading him to a corner of the party where they could watch everyone, but also be a bit removed, settling himself onto the couch there. 

Magnus had had every intention of excusing himself and leaving, but now Alec was tugging him along and he didn't have it in him to resist. He didn't want to. He wanted more of those smiles from Alec, and maybe some more of that not-so-thinly veiled interest. It’d been way too long. "What is that?" 

"Why," Alec said, holding out his hands to Magnus with a grin as the other man settled next to him on the couch. "Asking if you would read my fortune, of course," he added, waggling his fingers, smiling widely. 

Magnus' breath caught and he looked down at Alec's hands, the temptation to just grab them and divine every piece of information he could from them stronger than he wanted to admit. 

"Only if you want to," Alec added, smiling. 

"I want to," Magnus said, before he could think the better of it. "Which hand is your dominant one?" 

Alec waved his right hand. "Righty for everything." He winked.

Magnus nodded, carefully reaching out to take Alec's hand in his, fighting down the urge to shiver as he gently straightened out Alec's long fingers, and spread his thumb over his palm. He took a deep breath, about to start his usual speech when he stopped and looked down at the lines of Alec's palm. 

He didn't have to... _ pretend _ . Magic thrummed under his skin, reminding him that it was there, that he could pull on it and make this a true reading, not just something that he had done enough to be able to fake. He could...add a thread of truth to it. "Palm reading is not an exact science," he started, his voice quiet. 

Alec's breath caught and he nodded. "Of course, of course." 

"Much of what can be divined from your palm is written in broad strokes by fate. You'll find it in your overarching character. Whether you're loyal, honest, driven by anger, or greed, if you're going to find love, or lose it..." Magnus continued. Normally, he'd be looking at Alec, or at least watching Alec's face in a mirror to gauge his reactions, tell him which way to take the reading. 

But instead, instead he let his magic guide him as he swept his thumb over Alec's palm over and over again. Like an old language he'd almost forgotten how to read, he started to see what he was looking for. Magnus fought down a smile, because there were some things he could have guessed without magic. 

"You have a family that you love," he said, keeping his voice soft and simple. "They're dear to you, perhaps the dearest people in your life." 

"Magnus Bane, is that a way of asking if I'm single?" Alec teased. 

Magnus flickered his eyes up at Alec, meeting them and biting down on his lip. "Not an intentional one, no." 

"Well, you guessed correctly. Please do continue," Alec offered, keeping his hand still. 

Magnus took a deep breath and rubbed his thumb over the lines again. It was so nice to see the proper language written into palms again. He’d missed it and hadn’t even realized how much. "You're a hard worker," he said, looking around them at the decorations and then back to Alec, lifting his eyes. "Not just in design, but in anything that you apply yourself to. You consider mastery of a skill something that must be achieved before you can move on to another." 

Alec sucked in a slow breath. "How, how did you...?" 

Magnus smiled faintly, glancing up at him through his lashes before back down to his palms, cupping Alec's hand so carefully in his. "You're brave," he added, his voice quiet and soft. "You're a beacon of bravery for others, and you are never afraid to do what is right and to stand out." 

Alec blinked down at his hand and then back up at Magnus. "It's just, I do the right thing. I have to, that's, that's just me." 

"I know," Magnus said quietly, looking down at Alec's palm. "I can see it." He tilting his head a little, studying the lines from a different angle, avoiding the most obvious one and what it meant. "Your future is more of the same, you know. You protect others, and help them move forward. You clear the path for others, show them the way, they might not have even known was lost." 

Magnus pulled back a little, blinking the magic from his senses. It wouldn't do good to have his glamour fall here, especially in front of a mundane. He shook himself and smiled at Alec. 

"Are you all right?" Alec asked, scooting a little closer. "If this is making you uncomfortable..." 

"I'm fine," Magnus managed, looking back up at Alec, smiling so they would both lose some of the tension that had been building between both of them. "Shall I keep going?" 

"Absolutely," Alec breathed, glancing back down to his palm, shivering as Magnus' thumb swept over it again in a slow and steady motion. 

Magnus hummed and glanced up at Alec again, forcing himself to bite down a grin. "You attend the gym regularly," he concluded, pretending to squint at his palm. 

Alec laughed, startled. "You can't read that one there!" 

"You're right," Magnus agreed, meeting his eyes again before looking at Alec's broad shoulders and then winking at him. "But I took an educated guess." 

Alec bit down a groan and stared at his palm and the almost reverential way Magnus was holding it. He blinked when he saw a blue spark dance across his palm, but it was gone a moment later. It must have been a figment of his imagination, or static of some sort. "Anything else?" 

Magnus paused and cleared his throat, tracing his thumb oh-so carefully along the deep line in the center of Alec's palm, his breath catching at the sight of it. "There's this here." Even just touching it with the faintest brush of his magic, he could feel the fate behind this line. 

"What's that?" Alec whispered, leaning in closer to look at his own hand and the way Magnus looked both sad and wistful all at once. 

"Love line," Magnus breathed, smiling faintly at the sight of it. "Some people you see theirs faint but constant, an indication of a consistent love through their life. You sometimes see lines that branch off in many ways, many loves found. You..." he traced his fingertip over the line again, willing his magic to keep from bursting from his fingertips. 

Magnus forced himself to continue. "A line like this is rare. Constant, spanning your whole palm, and deep," he whispered back, glancing up at Alec. "A line like this speaks of true love. A destined love. Strong and powerful and all-encompassing." 

Alec sucked in a breath, staring at his hand. "It does?" 

"Oh yes,” Magnus managed, staring down at his palm again, smiling faintly. "They're rare. I don't see them often, really. But according to your palm, you are destined for truly the greatest type of love and love story, Alexander." 

Alec stared at Magnus, his heart pounding as he felt Magnus' finger sweep over his once more before he was pulling back and the moment shattered like stained glass. "I, thank you," he whispered, shaking his head, trying to focus on the other man sitting opposite him. 

"You're welcome," Magnus said, fidgeting with his hands, realizing that he had been holding onto Alec's hand for far, far longer than was appropriate, clenching his into fists. Fool, Alec probably thought he was ridiculous. "Sorry, it normally isn't that intense, I got a little lost in it." 

Alec couldn't help the faint smile on his lips and reached out to take Magnus' hand before he could think the better of it. "I consider that a compliment, that you got lost in reading my palms." 

"It, it was," Magnus managed, clearing his throat, even as he remembered that his hand was trapped in Alec's. 

"You're rather amazing, you know that, Magnus?" Alec breathed, unable to look away from him. Beautiful, and amazing. 

Magnus' eyes snapped wide and he looked down at his hand, held easily in Alec's. "I, I'm glad. I don't want to make you uncomfortable." 

"You're not making me uncomfortable," Alec promised, lifting his eyes to Magnus' and smiling. "I promise you're not." 

Magnus nodded and swallowed hard, looking back down at his hand that was still being held. He wanted to ask, but if he asked, then Alec would let go, and he wasn't ready for Alec to let go of his hand either, as pathetic as that was. His hands were big, strong, and warm and he wanted to enjoy them for just a few seconds longer. 

"Could I read your fortune?" Alec asked. 

Magnus blinked back to attention and looked down at where Alec was holding his hand with both of his now and felt his heart start to pound. "You want to read my fortune?" 

Alec nodded eagerly. "I won't be as good as you, obviously, but I used to do this for my friends when I was younger." 

Magnus couldn't help the smile curling his lips and the way his heart started pounding under the eagerness of Alec's smile. "Sure, if you want to take a crack at it. I won't go easy on you, or be easy to read, though." 

"Don't worry," Alec promised, his eyes bright as he stared at Magnus, carefully unfolding his hand, stroking along his fingertips and palm. "I'll ask for a professional assessment of my skills after we're done." He moved a little closer, just enough, so their thighs were touching. "Ready?" 

Magnus nodded and bit down on the inside of his cheek, forcing himself to keep from laughing as Alec studied his palm. "I look forward to it," he whispered. 

Alec's eyes snapped upward and then slowly trailed down Magnus, the suit he was wearing that complimented him quite well, the hair that he wanted to wreck with his fingers, those lips he wanted to see wet with kisses, and the strong hand, now held safely in his. "All right, let's see. I don't have a smooth introduction like you, but I think I remember how this works." 

Magnus wanted to smile, but then Alec's eyes were falling to half-lidded and he was licking his lips and he was  _ captivated _ , unable to look away from him, breathing hard and heavy at the sight. How was he supposed to handle something like this? 

"Palm reading is an art form that few take the time to master," Alec whispered, giving Magnus' hand a small squeeze in both of his. "It can divine the truth, it can reveal hints of the present, glimpses of the future, and the paths of the past." 

Magnus stared, his eyes widening as he listened to Alec recite the words quietly. They were ancient, but he recognized them. Whoever had taught Alec palm reading had been a warlock once. Those words had once held  _ power _ and he could feel it now, thrumming between the both of them, his magic responding to it. 

"While nothing is ever certain," Alec continued, his eyes locked on the lines of Magnus' palm. "We can take the truths for what they are and use them to guide us as we go forward." He straightened his shoulders and gave Magnus a sheepish grin. "I know that sounds heavy, but-" 

"No," Magnus shook his head. "It's, it's better than mine. It reminds me of when I first started. You're, you're doing amazing. Keep going," he whispered, willing his hand not to shake in Alec's. 

Alec nodded and gave his hand a slow squeeze. "Starting with family is always easiest, isn't it?" he breathed, tracing his fingers over the lines of Magnus' palm. "Except I can see that it isn't." He frowned, his brow wrinkling. 

"A topic for another time," Magnus breathed out to him, knowing well that talking about his demonic father wasn't something he could do with a mundane let alone talk about in public like this. 

"Very well," Alec agreed, smiling. He traced his fingers lower and pressed a nail against a faint line, grinning. "You have a bit of a trickster in you," he teased. 

Magnus groaned, knowing well that Alec was not wrong. "That was a long time ago. Mostly when I was younger." 

Alec only grinned at him and winked before turning back to his palms. "You want to help people. Written here as plain as day." 

"Are you telling me that because you can't call me a swindler to my face?" Magnus found himself teasing, watching Alec relax as wide eyes suddenly flew to his. 

"I'd never call you that!" Alec protested, pointing to the line on Magnus' hand. "See, it's right here, you know this better than me, come on!" 

Magnus fought down the urge to laugh and grinned. "I do. Keep going, you can't always let me derail you." 

Alec huffed and gave him a mock glare, turning back to his hand. "Just for that, I'm leaving your love line until last like you did with me!" he announced. 

Magnus sucked in a hard breath as Alec's hands readjusted around his, those long fingers brushing against his knuckles as Alec went back to studying his palm. Like this he could feel how much bigger Alec's hands were than his, and he was very rarely a man who felt small next to someone else. 

"Loyal, trustworthy to a fault," Alec breathed, smiling faintly. "Doesn't surprise me." He hummed and gave Magnus' hands a squeeze. "Also owns one cat." 

Magnus blinked at the certainty of that statement and looked at Alec. "How'd you know that?" 

"Am I supposed to give away my trade secrets?" Alec teased. He took Magnus' hand and turned it over, still cradling it gently in his. He traced a fingertip along the scratch on the back of his hand. "My parents have cats. I'd recognize a scratch like this anywhere." 

Magnus huffed and had to admit that Alec was good, better than he gave himself credit for, and certainly better than some of the other "fortune tellers" he'd had the pleasure of meeting over the years. "Anything else you want to add?" 

Alec grew somber for a moment, looking down at Magnus' palm, his thumb stopping the slow sweeping moment. "Yes, but it's hardly appropriate for a moment like this at a party." 

"It's nothing I don't already know myself," Magnus breathed, staring at the seriousness of Alec's face and the way he was almost frowning. 

"You're  _ lonely _ ," Alec whispered, tracing his thumb along the love line at the center of Magnus' palm. It was so long and deep. "You have been for a long time, I think. You have great friendships and people in your life, but you..." 

Magnus blinked hard, staring at his palm and he reminded himself that this was just a palm reading and Alec had made an accurate guess, he didn't have any magic. "Got it in one," he said, keeping his voice soft as he turned his head away. 

"But," Alec continued, biting down on his lip, tracing the line across Magnus' palm. "That's not all, is it?" 

Magnus sucked in a hard breath and looked back to Alexander, seeing those hazel eyes peeking hesitantly up at him through long lashes. His heart pounded all over again and he gave a small nod, encouraging him to keep going. 

"You have a line like mine," Alec breathed, staring down at it. "That deep line, and it starts here," he added. "The meaning of which is a true love found. Found and apparently taking their sweet time finding you." 

Magnus found himself chuckling and smiling, breaking the tension, but Alec was still staring at him with those eyes that made him want to shatter and be put back together all at once. "You could certainly say that." 

"Your love line shines," Alec continued, breathing out slowly. "It defines all of your other lines. It's a love that would define your very life." 

Magnus sucked in a surprised breath, staring at Alec, at the way they had both leaned in to each other and if they were both to look up, they wouldn't have to close much distance at all to, to... "Is it?" he managed to whisper. 

"Yeah," Alec said, glancing up at Magnus, then back down at the line, smiling faintly. 

Magnus told himself that it was just an amateur palm reading and it didn't mean anything, despite the magic that he could feel singing from them both. Alexander didn't have any magic, he'd just invoked an old ritual, and he wasn't seeing the truth, he was just... 

"Magnus?" Alec breathed, looking up at him. 

Magnus snapped back to attention, and he was suddenly, desperately aware of just how much he  _ wanted _ . He wanted those pink lips on his, he wanted what Alec's eyes were asking, and he wanted all of it so badly he ached with it. "Yes?" he managed to answer when he had let the silence between them stretch for far too long. 

"How, ah," Alec chuckled, smiling as he met those eyes again, and was it another trick of the lighting that he saw a flash of green and gold? "How many times have you used the pick up line that the line on your palm matches someone else's?" 

The question had him flushing and he bit down on his lip, his mouth dry and his heart pounding. "Never," he whispered. But for the first time ever, he wanted to. He thought of the line on Alec's palm, the true love found, and the one on his own hand and wished that they were each other's. Even if it was just to pretend, he could wish it, he could. 

"Is that so?" Alec drawled, a grin slowly appearing. 

His whole body went hot at that grin, because it was different from the teasing ones. It was delicious and carried a hint of a smirk that was meant for dark bedrooms and frantic kisses. He swallowed and couldn't look away from Alec and the way his hand was still being held. 

"So," Alec continued, meeting Magnus' eyes and holding the contact. "Would it work on you if I used it?" He asked, lifting Magnus' palm to his lips, pressing a gentle kiss to the love line at the very center. 

" _ Fuck _ ," Magnus groaned, his whole body trembling under the soft press of those lips, and Alec still hadn't looked away from him. Apparently that answer had been more than enough, because Alec was standing up and tugging on his hand, refusing to let go. He stumbled, but his blood was racing and when Alec grinned at him and pulled him through a doorway and around another corner and then into another room. 

"In here, in here," Alec breathed, shutting the door behind them, then pinning Magnus against the door, leaning in against him, pressing their foreheads together. "Can I?" he whispered. 

Magnus reached up and wrapped his arms around Alec's shoulders, tugging on his neck. "Yes, yes please," he breathed, because he was never going to tire of Alexander looking at him like he was something worth devouring, that he was wanted and desired. 

When Alec leaned in to kiss him, Magnus was glad that his eyes were closed, because he could feel sparks of magic escaping his fingers as they kissed, their lips sliding together like it had been inevitable from the first moment they had met. Alec kissed him with a single-minded intensity that had his mind and his magic spinning, and it was all that Magnus could do to keep up. 

"You're so gorgeous," Alec whispered, pulling back to kiss his way down Magnus' jaw, reaching down to undo the tie, and then start to unbutton his shirt. "Fuck, you're so damn beautiful, and when you're teasing and you're smiling at me, all I want to do is kiss you until you can't breathe." 

Magnus groaned, his head falling back against the door, his body already responding to the full length of Alexander pressed against him, driving him mad with just the touch. "Alexander, please." 

Alec gasped and shuddered, sucking a mark into Magnus' collarbone before pulling back to stare at him. "I am not going to be responsible for my actions if you continue to moan my full name like that." 

Magnus wanted to laugh, but then Alexander was kissing him again and long fingers were undoing the rest of his shirt and sliding up and underneath the fabric, gripping at his bare skin and then sliding lower, cupping his ass to pull him in close. He moaned, unable to keep from bucking forward to grind against Alec. Fuck they were still pressed against the door. 

"Do you have any idea," Alec panted, leaning down to leave another mark on Magnus' neck. "How disappointed I was when I thought I wasn't going to see you again tonight?" 

"You were?" Magnus asked, his eyes going wide when Alec pulled back enough to stare at him. 

Alec laughed and shook his head, leaning in to kiss Magnus again, pressing in as close as he could. "Of course I was. I was pouting all evening. You can ask my sister, I'm sure that she'll be happy to tell you." 

The implication that he would be meeting Alec's sister, let alone talking to her about how they'd first met was enough to have a shiver working up Magnus' spine and he realized as Alec was undoing his belt, but he hadn't bothered to even do more than cling to Alec. He focused suddenly, his eyes roving down Alec's torso and he shifted, reaching out to press his hands to Alec's chest. He could feel the muscles flex under his shirt and bit down a groan, looking up at Alec. 

"Go ahead," Alec breathed, his heart pounding under Magnus' chest, his own hands frozen. "I want you to, please, go ahead." 

Magnus nodded and leaned in, pressing a soft kiss to Alec's throat. "I wish I knew what you saw in me," he whispered into Alec's neck, carefully undoing the buttons of his shirt, exposing his chest to the air, groaning as his guess earlier was confirmed, Alec did absolutely attend the gym regularly. 

Alec groaned and let his head fall back, his hips bucking at the gentle, careful touches from Magnus. "You're driving me wild. Please, fuck,  _ please _ touch me." 

Magnus nodded again, swallowing hard as he kissed lower on Alec's throat, leaving a small mark on his collarbone before pulling back to stare at it in surprise. He should have asked first. He looked up at Alec, about to ask, when he was suddenly pressed back into the door again, and being kissed within an inch of his life. 

"So damn perfect," Alec breathed, pushing his own jacket the rest of the way off before tossing it towards a chair behind him. He didn't bother to see if he'd managed to throw it well enough before he was stripping off Magnus' jacket, shirt and tie. "Gorgeous and funny," he added, reaching up to tug Magnus' shirt the rest of the way off. 

Magnus helped him, pushing the shirt off of his shoulders until he saw Alec throw it behind him before doing the same with the blue patterned shirt he was wearing. Now that they were both shirtless it was easier to devour the sight of Alexander standing in front of him, his lips even pinker now from their kissing. 

"Come here," Magnus demanded, reaching out to tug Alec in towards him. 

"Won't have to ask me twice," Alec teased, letting Magnus pull him in closer, shifting just enough so he could press his thigh between Magnus' legs, just to listen to him gasp into their next kiss. Like this, it was so easy to get carried away with pressing in close to him, rocking their hips in tandem until they were panting and whining into each other's mouths. 

"Alexander," Magnus breathed, a gasp trailing into a moan as Alec sucked another mark into his throat, his whole body shaking under the assault. "Alexander, please." 

"Anything," Alec promised, licking at the small bead of sweat he could see forming. "Anything, beautiful, just tell me what you want." 

Magnus reached down to undo Alec's buckle, fumbling for a minute until Alec got with the program, doing the same for him, dropping both of their belts on the floor. "Want your hand, please." 

"I can do that," Alec whispered, clenching his eyes shut for a moment to fight for control. "I can do that, Magnus, and I'm going to make you feel so damn good." He was going to ruin Magnus for anyone other than him, he would make sure of it. 

"Yes, fuck," Magnus gasped, his whole body shaking. "Tell me, tell me what you want." 

"We don't have time for everything I want," Alec growled, pawing at Magnus' pants, getting the button undone and the zipper pulled down. "Because I want everything, Magnus. I want you to fall apart for me, again and again." 

Magnus bucked his hips, whining as his head fell back against the door. " _ Alexander _ ," he gasped. 

Alec looked up at Magnus and how wrecked he already was and he hadn't even managed to get a hand on him yet. "So gorgeous, perfect," he breathed, his heart pounding as he pushed Magnus' slacks down to mid-thigh. "So beautiful, Magnus, fuck. How are you real?" he breathed, pressing his hand up against him through his boxer briefs. 

"That's my line," Magnus groaned, spreading his legs as wide as he could, bucking up and into Alexander's hand, his legs already starting to shake. His magic was flickering under his skin now, racing through him and making everything feel like  _ more _ , because it was responding to how much he wanted everything that Alec was giving him. "Alec, please, touch me." 

"I got you," Alec promised, slipping his hand in and wrapping it around Magnus' cock, giving it a slow squeeze, just to listen to the delicious drawn-out moan that got him. "Yes, that's it. Gonna be so good for me, aren’t you?" he asked, licking his lips as he stared at Magnus. 

"Yes," Magnus promised, bucking his hips up and into Alec's hand, feeling him stroke and tease and he hadn't even gotten his clothes all of the way off. "Yes, Alexander." He reached up and pulled Alec in again, gratified when Alec's rhythm around his cock fumbled for a moment before he found it again. 

Alec panted quietly against Magnus' lips as he stroked him, his eyes devouring the sight of the other man and the way he responded to every touch like he had never been touched before. He wondered for a brief moment exactly how long it had been, but that didn't matter, not when he was going to make sure that he got to do this regularly. "You're so good, you feel so good, wish I could get my mouth on you," Alec breathed, groaning as he imagined it. 

Magnus gasped, and shuddered, his hips bucking violently at the image of Alec on his knees, those sinful lips wrapped around his cock. "Alexander, Alec, please." 

"Next time," Alec promised, stroking Magnus that much faster, determined to make him feel amazing. He followed an impatient tug into another kiss and groaned as Magnus' fingers sank into his hair, tugging impatiently and desperately for more. "Next time I'll be on my knees for you and I'll tease you until you don't know your own name." 

Magnus nodded, pulling Alec in closer, kissing him again, lips and tongue and desperate pants into each other’s mouths. It was easy to make Alec groan, to lose himself in how good his hand felt and how much he wanted more. He wasn’t going to last, because this felt too good to be true and he was already starting to shake in Alec's arms. 

Alec lost himself in kissing Magnus, in how good it felt to have him, even like this, pressed up against the door, his pants and boxers around his knees, gasping and moaning for him. He tangled his fingers into Magnus' hair and kissed him again, pinning him into place with his body, stroking him faster until Magnus was shaking and whining into his mouth. "That's it," he whispered. 

Magnus sucked down a frantic breath, because it was too much, it was too damn much. "Alec, I can't, I'm not going to-" 

"We have all night, beautiful," Alec whispered, leaning down to press a kiss to one of the marks on Magnus' neck. "All night and however long you want to give me, and I promise to take advantage of every minute of it." 

Magnus didn't know if it was the soft kiss against the still-stinging mark on his neck, or the quiet promise of having the entire night together, but his whole body was going tense, his magic rippling under his skin, barely under control and then he was coming all over Alec's hand and their stomachs with a cry, his legs shaking as he sagged back against the door, trying to catch his breath. 

"Fuck," Alec breathed, shivering as he worked Magnus through the aftershocks, leaning in to kiss him again, tasting the sweetness of his mouth relaxed in pleasure now. "You're so, fuck, you're so gorgeous." 

He wanted to remind Alec that he wasn't gorgeous, and that if anything he'd just embarrassed himself so thoroughly that he should leave and never come back. "Give me one second, and I'll, I'll do whatever you want," he managed, leaning his head back against the door, trying to calm his racing heart. 

Alec gave a hoarse laugh, leaning in to nuzzle Magnus' neck, pressing soft kisses there before trailing the way back to his mouth. "You won't have to do much of anything after that, fuck, I don't think I'm going to last more than a second after you touch me." 

Magnus wanted to laugh at the ridiculousness of that statement, but then Alec was grinding against his hip and the low whine that escaped him made him think otherwise. He reached up and tangled his fingers into Alec's hair, pulling him in for another kiss. By the time they broke apart, Alec's eyes were more pupil than hazel and his heart did a flip. 

"Magnus," Alec groaned, biting down on his lower lip, rocking and grinding against the firm thigh he could still feel pressed between both of his. "Please, I can't..." 

"I know," Magnus whispered, giving his hair a small tug, watching as Alec's head fell back and he moaned, loud and borderline obscene, the line of his throat a temptation Magnus didn't bother trying to resist. "Tell me what you want, Alexander. Anything. I'll give you anything." Alec trembled over him, but he meant the words. 

"Would," Alec panted, lifting his head up just enough to look at Magnus. "Would it be horrible of me to tell you that I have a...a condom in my wallet and I want your mouth on me?" 

Magnus stared up at Alec and the way his face was a combination of both hot and wistful all at once. He didn't need the condom, they didn't need it, because if there was one small benefit to being a warlock, lacking communicable diseases was one of them. But he couldn't tell that to Alec. Instead he shook his head. “Not horrible at all. I’d love to.” 

Alec's eyes went wide and then dark with a groan as he reached into his back pocket, fumbling with his wallet before he pulled out the condom and offered it to Magnus. "I swear I only keep it there in case of emergencies." 

Magnus quirked an eyebrow and pulled Alec in for another kiss, feeling him groan against his lips. "Emergencies like a fortune teller seducing you at a party you've spent months planning?" 

"Yeah," Alec groaned, gasping as Magnus suddenly spun them both and he was pressed back against the door. "Fuck," he swore. 

It might have been a few decades since he'd done this, but it was easy enough to remember now. Magnus leaned in to steal another kiss from Alexander, tasting the desperation on his lips, evident in the insistent rocking of his hips and the erection straining his slacks. He licked his lips, and rather than trying to offer some sort of quip or promise, he dropped to his knees in a fluid motion. 

"Oh fuck," Alec swore, staring down at Magnus who was reaching up to pull the band of his pants down, those fingers tucked into the waistband of his boxers, pulling them both together. "You're not real," he breathed, whining as Magnus wrapped a hand around him, giving a slow, easy stroke. 

Magnus leaned in closer, pressing a soft kiss to the chiseled hipbone next to his face, sucking a mark into it. "Proof for you that I am," he promised, flickering his eyes up to Alec. His glamour flickered before he slammed it back into place, but it looked like Alec hadn't noticed, too far gone in how turned on he was. 

Alec wanted to try to reply to that, but then Magnus was stroking him slowly, exploring him with tentative fingers and then rolling the condom down. He forced his eyes open and stared at the picture in front of him, Magnus with his hair mused and his lips bitten red, leaning in to taste him, slowly, carefully. 

"Forgive me if I'm a little rusty," Magnus whispered, sucking just the tip into his mouth, listening to Alec groan loudly above him. If anyone had come looking for them, there was no doubt that they knew what was going on in this room. He couldn't bring himself to regret it, to regret any of it. It was too good and too easy to lose himself in making sure Alexander felt as good as he had. 

"It's perfect, you're perfect," Alec babbled, both of his hands sinking into Magnus' hair, doing his best not to tug and demand more, but fuck, he could barely control himself from bucking up and into Magnus' mouth as he took his time exploring, slow sucks of his lips and tongue. "Not gonna, fuck, won't last long." 

"Well," Magnus said, licking his lips as he stared up at Alexander, wrapping his hand around the base of his cock. "Maybe we'll have to do this more than once so you can last properly next time." 

The mention of a next time, the first one that Magnus had made had Alec racing towards the edge faster than any trick he could have pulled. Then Magnus was swallowing him down, taking him in like he had been born to touch him like this and his whole body was shaking with the effort of not coming too soon. "Magnus..." 

He'd almost forgotten how good it could feel to take someone apart like this and the heady rush of power that came from fingers tugging and pulling at his hair, demanding more, but not wanting to push for it. Magnus focused on sucking hard, tightening his hands on Alec's hips, moving in a steady rhythm that had Alec sobbing out his name over and over again, a litany of begging and pleading. 

"Magnus, I can't, I'm going to," Alec tried to warn him, but it was too much, and Magnus was taking him all of the way in again, and the back of his throat was swallowing around the tip of his cock. He managed one more whine of Magnus' name before he was coming, his whole body shaking as he lost it, straining against the hold Magnus had on his hips, pushing him back against the door. 

Alec was barely aware of Magnus groaning around him, then carefully removing the condom and tying it off to prevent a mess from being found later. He leaned his head back against the door, his whole body trembling. 

"Good?" Magnus asked, carefully climbing to his feet again, memorizing the debauched picture of Alexander Lightwood leaning back against the door, bite marks littering his neck and stomach, a flush bright on his neck and chest. 

Alec fought down a laugh and reached out, tugging Magnus into his arms again, finding his lips for a slow and sloppy kiss, his body still singing with so much pleasure he felt on fire with it. "You're perfect," he breathed. 

Magnus' heart did an impatient flip and he let himself fall into the kiss, well aware it was one of the last few that he'd be receiving before the reality of what they had done came crashing down on them both. It was always a matter of time. "I would argue the reverse is true," he whispered back when they had to part briefly for air. 

Alec reached up, carefully cupping Magnus' face in his hands, tugging him in for another kiss, then another, then another. He never wanted to stop, and he would do anything in his power to keep this going on for forever, just the gentle pressure and glide of their lips together like this. 

Magnus closed his eyes and let himself pretend that they were somewhere other than a party he hadn't been invited to, and that Alec was someone who wanted to stay, because being kissed like this, like he  _ mattered _ , like Alec wanted him beyond just this moment, was breaking him apart in ways he didn't want to think about. 

"Would you..." Alec whispered, leaning in to press their foreheads together, tugging Magnus closer, not wanting to let go of him yet. 

Magnus forced his eyes open and looked up at Alec. Here it was. It had only been a matter of time, of course. Alec would likely ask them to return to the party separately so no one would know what they had done and who they had snuck off with. 

"Would you come home with me?" Alec breathed, staring at Magnus, watching his eyes flash golden all over again. "I meant what I said, that, that I wanted more than just this, here. Right now." 

Magnus blinked in surprise, his eyes widening. "You, you..." 

Alec flushed and shrugged, forcing some nonchalance into the gesture. "I thought that you enjoyed yourself, and would maybe be interested in more?" 

Magnus' heart jumped into his throat, along with his magic, now roaring under his skin with the demand that he say yes, that he give in to the magnetic pull bringing him closer to Alexander. It was too easy to follow the call, because he didn't want to resist, not if it meant more time with Alec. "On one condition," he whispered, stealing another soft kiss. 

Alec's eyes were wide and intent on Magnus, resolving that no matter what it was, he would make things work. He was not about to let Magnus Bane escape again. "Name it," he whispered. 

"No more tiny teacups." 

Alec blinked in surprise before he caught the teasing glint in Magnus' eyes and burst out laughing, his head falling back before he grinned, bright and wide, pulling Magnus in for another kiss. "I can promise only normal sized cups at my apartment." 

Magnus felt the brightness, the absolute incandescence in that grin and his magic was singing under his skin about the  _ rightness _ of the decision he was making. "Then lead the way." 

~!~

"What are you thinking of so hard, hm?" Alec asked, reaching out to carefully tuck some of Magnus' hair behind his ear. Golden cat eyes met his and he felt his heart skip a beat and he couldn't help leaning in for a kiss. "You seem far away." 

Magnus relaxed and looked up at Alec. He would never get tired of the surprised and gentle look Alec would give him every time their eyes met and he had the glamour down. "Thinking of the night we met," he offered up, his voice quiet. 

Alec reached down and took Magnus' hand, lifting it to press a kiss to the center of his palm, grinning against his soft skin. "Yeah?" 

"Yeah," Magnus agreed, his breath catching as he looked down at Alec. He loved that Alec had made that a habit, that he had always did that when one of them was feeling upset or insecure. It always took him back to that first moment, the first time he'd kissed it and reminded him that Alec had stayed, against all odds and possibilities, he was still here. 

Alec shifted under the golden sheets, stretching and flopping back to the pillows, still grinning up at Magnus. "Well, it's one of my favorite memories, as you well know," he offered with a grin. 

Magnus bit down a small noise as the shifting tugged the sheets even further down Alec's hips, leaving him nearly naked and so damn beautiful it made his heart ache with it. Especially when Alec's eyes met his and Magnus was winded by just how much love was in those eyes. All for him, all of him, magic and all, sordid past and all, Alec had taken it all in stride and accepted it with a smile and a kiss. 

"Magnus?" Alec whispered. Sometimes Magnus lost himself in thought, in staring, and there was something achingly sad about the surprise that was still etched in his face, even over a year later. But he didn't always have the easiest time talking about why, or what was going through his head. However, he was well-versed in how to bring his boyfriend back to the here and now. 

The words that Alec deserved were caught in his throat, because he wanted to fall apart under Alec's gaze and then be put back together again. Magnus wanted to curl in closer to his boyfriend until there was never any chance of separating them both, because he wanted this forever, as long as Alec was willing to stay with him. 

Alec took Magnus' palm again and pressed his cheek to it and kissed it, softly. "You know, I've always believed, since that very first palm reading, that you represented the line on my palm. The love you told me about." 

Magnus sucked in a hard gasp, meeting Alec's eyes again, his heart pounding. Alec had hinted as much, more than once, but to hear it spoken so plainly, that he was...he was that love for Alec? It made his heart ache in the best ways. 

"The one thing I wanted," Alec continued, taking a deep breath before letting it out on a shaky exhale. "The one thing I've  _ always _ wanted, is to be the reason for the line on  **_your_ ** palm. The one you waited, far too long for." He flushed as Magnus stared at him in wide eyed surprise. 

"Oh don't look so surprised, you know how much of a romantic I can be," Alec grumbled, reaching behind him to tug open the bedside table drawer, grabbing something out of it. He took a deep breath and shifted so he was looking at Magnus again, smiling as he flipped the box open. 

"Oh!" Magnus' eyes widened and he stared down at the silver band and then back up to Alec, his heart pounding in his chest. 

Alec smiled, giving Magnus' hand another squeeze. "So, you know. I thought that if you believed that I was the reason for the line on your palm, just like I believe you're mine? That you'd, maybe, marry me?" 

Magnus launched himself towards his boyfriend, kissing him hard, pressing him back against the pillows as tears sprang to his eyes. "Yes, yes, of course," he whispered, barely allowing their lips to part for a moment before he was kissing Alexander again, melting when Alec's arms came around him to hold him tight. "I want, I want nothing more," he added when Alec pulled back for a brief instant to let them breathe. 

Alec laughed and pressed their foreheads together, reaching for the ring, fumbling for a minute before he managed to find the ring box again, tugging the silver band out of it. 

"Here, here, give me your hand," Alec demanded, his voice soft. 

Magnus untangled his fingers from the sheets and offered his shaky hand to Alec, staring as he carefully slid the ring onto his ring finger. A thought occurred and he looked to Alec and at his finger. "We need a matching right for you." 

Alec gave him a sheepish smile. “I might have one, already? It’s matching, but I-” 

“Go get it,” Magnus ordered, his cheeks flushed. “I want you wearing your ring.” 

“Bossy,” Alec teased, clambering out of bed and towards his dresser, fumbling for a few minutes before he pulled another ring box out, grabbing the ring and bringing it back to bed. 

Alec was never afraid to walk around his loft naked, and it was a fact that Magnus appreciated, maybe more than he should. When Alec slid back under the sheets, Magnus jerked his eyes up to Alec’s face and found a knowing smirk there. 

“See something you like?” Alec whispered, offering Magnus the ring. 

“Not only like, but am planning to marry,” Magnus whispered, pulling Alec in for a deep kiss, groaning as Alec pushed him back to the sheets. “Wait, wait, let me put your ring on.” 

Alec chuckled and offered his hand to Magnus. “I hope you didn’t have plans for today,” he teased. 

Magnus lifted Alec’s palm and pressed a gentle kiss to the love line at the center before he slid the ring onto Alec’s finger, then another kiss to the ring. “I like the sound of Lightwood-Bane, you know,” he said quietly. 

Alec’s eyes widened and he grinned brightly. “Magnus, is this something you’ve thought about?” 

Magnus nodded, sweeping his thumb over the ring on Alec’s finger. “You weren’t the only one hoping for a true love found, you know.” 

Alec melted, leaning in to kiss Magnus again. “I love you, Magnus Bane.” 

“And I love you, Alexander Gideon Lightwood,” Magnus whispered, reaching up to tangle his fingers in Alec’s hair, his heart pounding happily. “My fiance.” When Alec pulled him in for another kiss, Magnus went easily, melting into Alec’s embrace. 

Maybe he really had found his happily ever after. 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Criticisms welcome!
> 
> Come join a Multifandom Discord Server -  
> [The Fandom Playhouse!](https://discord.gg/82pvdE39fD)
> 
> You can find me here:  
> [AriaLerendeair](http://arialerendeair.tumblr.com/)
> 
> And on twitter over here:  
> [Aria_Lerendeair](https://twitter.com/Aria_Lerendeair)


End file.
